The Case
by SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer work a case that brings back unpleasant memories for our favourite Devil. Warning for rape!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

**I'm not really in the mood to write romance, so Chloe and Lucifer are just best friends.**

**Chloe POV**

"What have we got?" I ask Ella, walking into the motel home.

There's one victim, a woman, white, blond and mid 30's in lingerie on the bed with a stab to the heart and at least 6 to her womanhood.

"Vic's name is Serena Daniels," she holds up her driver's license (in a evidence bag,) "Call came in a hour ago from the guy in the next room, said he heard screaming."

"And the guy?" I ask looking out the widow to the ambulance which a man is being loaded on to.

"Out cold" she replies, talking some photos, "Drugged we think."

"Now why would our killer knock one out and get all stab happy with the other?" Lucifer questions, stepping into the room.

"Maybe it was personal?" I suggest, "Our guy might have had it out for Daniels but didn't want to hurt anyone else."

"Perhaps" Lucifer nods thoughtfully, "Did the security cameras catch anything Miss Lopez?"

"Nope" she shakes her head, "This is a pretty crappy place, you know the kind that prides itself on non-functional cameras and discretion."

"Great" I sigh, "Okay let's go talk to the manager."

The Devil nods in agreement and follows me out of the room.

We go to the office, were the woman behind the desk is watching out the window, looking at the commotion.

"Miss" she looks to me, "I'm detective Decker. I'll need to speak to you and the manager."

"He's not here" she tells me, still looking out the window "He's gone for the month on a family trip. I'm Alice Jones, the assistant manager."

"When did he leave?" Lucifer asks before I can.

"Week, week and a half ago" she replies finally looking to us, but all her attention is on Lucifer, "You know we have some rooms available" she smiles lustfully at him.

He smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Have you seen her before today?" I ask, trying to get back on track, taking out my phone and showing her the drivers ID photo Ella texted me.

She moves closer to Lucifer, not looking at it.

"Ma'am" Lucifer speaks, taking my phone and showing it to her, "I'd be happy to spend some time with you, after a few questions."

She looks at the photo, "Oh yeah she comes in like once, sometimes twice a month."

"Who comes with her?" I ask, writing down my notes.

"She always pays alone, but I've seen her help drunk guys out of her car a few times" she moves closer to Lucifer and the fallen angel smiles.

"Detective, do you mind" he looks to the door.

I grab his suit and pull him to the door, "No. We are working Lucifer" I glare, "You can sleep with people on your own time."

He sighs mournfully, "Very well" he looks to the woman "I am sorry my dear."

"Guy's!" Ella calls us as soon as we walk out, "He's awake" she motions to the ambulance.

"Coming" I call back walking over to them.

The guy in the stretcher is in his early 20's, naked has blue highlights in his hair, Asian and looks confused. "Why am I here? What happened?" he asks me as soon as he sees the badge.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Isaac Wu" he replies, "What the hell happened?" he repeats.

"Mr Wu, I'm sorry but you partner was killed" I tell him apologetically.

"Partner?" he blinks.

"She means the woman you were shagging in that motel room last night" Lucifer tells him, pointing to the room.

"No!" he sits up with wide eyes, "Look I'm married. My wife's in the big apple on a business trip and I didn't cheat on her, you made a mistake lady."

"Really?" Lucifer raises an eyebrow and smirks, taking the notebook from the first responder cop as she walks past, "It says here you were found naked and out cold in the bed with Miss Daniels wearing very little on the bed next to you, stabbed to death."

"I didn't cheat on my wife" he repeats forcefully, "Look last I remember I was at a bar, watching the match with some friends, this chick sat down next to me, tried to chat me up but I told her I wasn't interested and went back to my beer, then….." he blinks trailing off, "Next thing I'm waking up here."

Oh boy, "Was this the woman?" I ask, showing him the photo of the victim.

He nods.

Lucifer backs away, cursing in some dead language.

"We need to take him" the paramedic says softly.

"Alright" I nod looking to Wu, "Have them run bloods and a rape kit."

Wu looks away, embarrassment and shame all over his face.

"Hey this is not your fault" I tell him strongly as they load him in.

"Lucifer, we should look at….." I look to my side but don't find him there. I look around and spot him going through Daniels stuff, much to Ella's protests. With a sigh I walk over.

"Hey I have to go through this stuff back at my lab!" Ella tells him talking the bag with her clothes back, "You can't just pull everything out of the bags and contaminate it!"

He ignores her words, going through Daniels purse.

"Lucifer!" I shoot him a look walking over.

"Ah ha!" he opens a secret compartment in the purse and pulls out a bag of pills.

Ella takes the bag, "GHB."

"Dam" I look to Lucifer, he's acting weirder than normal, "So were looking for someone who knows she's a rapist. Maybe a victim or family member."

Lucifer nods.

"I'm gonna take these to my lab" Ella tells us, getting her stuff and walking away.

"Alright, what's going through your head?" I ask turning to look Lucifer in the eye.

"What do you mean detective?" he asks me with a frown.

"You cursed in a dead language in front of people and went through the evidence when Ella told you not to" I point out.

"Its not a dead language. Its my first and spoken by everyone in the Silver City and Hell" he replies avoiding the question.

"Lucifer" I gave him the look.

He sighs, "I…I don't see why we need to punish this killer. If he was simply taking vengeance on a woman who has done himself or a loved one harm I don't think we should be locking him up for it."

I thought I'd already got through to him on this, "Lucifer I get you do things differently in hell, but up here revenge killing is a crime. No matter the motive."

"Well it shouldn't be" he snaps, then takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry detective I didn't mean to snap at you. But with matters like this I feel a person is somewhat justified in wanting justice."

"This isn't justice Lucifer, its revenge" I reply, we went through this already with my Dad's killer and a dozen other cases, I had hoped it had sunken in by now. "Yes, people like this woman have to be brought to justice but that should be in a prison cell and yes when they do died they should absolutely go down to whatever your demons do to people like that."

He smirks wickedly "Oh, you don't want to know what we do to rapist in hell."

"I'm sure I don't" I agree, but I can see it on his face, he's willing to let these people rot in jail until its their time to go to hell and hopefully won't get in the way of putting the killer away.

We spend the rest of the day tracking down dead-end leads, though Lucifer seems distracted and much more easily angered than normal.

When I get off work I send spend time with my monkey, having tacos for dinner and making her a banana pudding for desert that ends in both of us laughing and Maze covered in the stuff. It might be a hard case, but these are the things you need to relax and not let it drive you nuts.

So I go to bed that night with a smile.

Only to be woken up at three am when Ella calls telling me another female rapist has been killed.

I get back to the station around 9am from the crime scene.

"Have you seen Lucifer?" I ask Ella who got back a few hours ago.

"Don't know" she shrugs, "I called him right after you at 3."

"What did he say?" I ask taking out my phone, planning to call him and ask where he is.

"He said 'The person killing scum can wait until I've gotten my 10 hours rest' then he hanged up" she tells me, saying Lucifer's part in a bad British accent.

"Of course, he said that" I roll my eyes.

"Got those evidence bags for you Lopez" a beat cop, Rodriguez speaks showing a box full of bagged things with the cop next to Rodriguez, Samuels is holding another box.

"Sweet" Ella nods with a smile, "Put those down over there please" she points.

The two nod and do as she says.

"Crazy case huh?" Rodriguez comments putting the box down, "Some nutbar killing rapist bitches."

"Please" Samuels snorts, "I don't know what's going through the bastards head but there's no way these ladies are rapist. Ladies don't do that shit, maybe the dirt bag is killing the ladies before the men can rape them."

"The evidence points to these women planning to assault the men" I cut in.

Samuels snorts, "Woman can't rape men. Its not possible, so your so-called evidence has got to be wrong."

"No your wrong" Rodriguez tells the other cop before I can, "Thinking like that is why when it does happen the guys don't report it and bitches like those two get to walk free."

"Right" I agree looking to Samuels, who I will be suggesting is sent to sensitivity training.

Samuels scoffs and walks out of the room.

"Sorry my partner is being such a asshat, Detective" Rodriguez apologises, looking pissed.

"Its fine, you can't help it when your partner can't find their brain" I smile, looking past Rodriguez to Lucifer who's just walked in.

Rodriguez look to where I'm looking and nods in understanding, "Yeah I'd have mine over yours any day" then walks out.

"Detective" Lucifer smiles walking in, "What have I missed?"

"You were called in _6 hours_ ago" I point out with a harsh look.

"Apologies" he nods his head, "I was…...distracted" he looks tired, wonder if something happened last night. "What have I missed?"

"Our guy killed again" I supply, "Neighbour called in a suspicious car screeching down the road around three am, responding officers saw the front door broken and went in. They found the basement door was broken to and they found a man tied to the bed and a woman dead on it."

"Tied to?" Lucifer repeats, "Not drugged?"

"Yep" Ella agrees, "But he did have a big knot on the back of his head."

I take over, "He told us he got knocked out leaving a bar, woke up in the hospital for a few minutes, but last I heard he'd gone back to sleep."

"Which bar?" Lucifer asks.

"Sandy's" I reply knowing what he's thinking, "The same as the first guy."

"So our killer could be a patron or staff" he nods, "I'm familiars with it, its well known in the bar owners circles for its criminal patrons."

I raise an eyebrow, "Its not known to us."

"Yes, well the police don't know about everything" he shrugs, "Bar owners and the criminal element know these kinds of places. Sadly, most people do not know how bad it is there, I've heard it's a trolling ground for killers and rapists."

"Your giving me a list of these places" I glare before moving on, "Come on we need to interview some family members, then we can head to this bar tonight, talk to the regulars."

He nods in agreement and we take my car and to my surprise he doesn't speak, something very out of character for him.

Sick of waiting for him to speak I open my mouth, "So what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean detective?" he asks looking to me.

"I mean since we got this case your not making inappropriate jokes, being rude to witnesses or talking" I list, hiding my worry, "What's going on with you Lucifer?"

He opens his mouth then closes it again before sighing, "Well punishing-"

"No" I cut him off, "Nice try but I know I knocked that into your head pretty well, even if you did need a reminder yesterday. I ask again, no talking around it or omitting details this time Lucifer."

He sighs, "It is personal and not something I wish to share if I can avoid it. But I can promise it has nothing to do with the case."

Personal, great. "Lucifer, I am your friend you can talk to me about personal stuff, especially when its getting to you" I take one hand off the steering wheel and put it on top of his, comfortingly.

He pulls his hand away like he's been burned, "Sorry" he says looking to my hand, "Look its not something I want to talk about, alright?"

"Alright" I agree, making a mental note to call Linda later to check whatever it is he's at least talking to her about it.

Then I put the radio on to drown out the silence.

We search our second victims house and interview her family, then do the same at her work place, as the day goes on Lucifer seems to go back to his normal, but I know he's a great actor, so there's a good change he's faking normal to not worry me. I don't like that he doesn't want to open up to me, but I know he's seeing Linda tomorrow so if he won't open up to me hopefully he will to her.

Back in the car after leaving victim 2's best friends house Dan calls, telling me our male victim is awake and seems to be staying that way.

"Hey" I greet Dan walking in, "Get anything?"

"Nothing we didn't already know" he replies, "I've been talking to Jones sisters, he went out drinking with them. They stayed til 11pm, they said he walked them to a taxi and they got worried when he didn't text them checking to make sure they got home safe."

"Why didn't they take the same cab?" Lucifer asks.

"Live on the opposite sides of town" Dan replies, "The two sisters have a apartment together but he lives in a dorm at his uni."

I nod, "Alright thanks Dan."

Lucifer nods to him as well walking past, "Yes well done detective Douche, you talked to two woman. Well done."

I walk to Eric Jones hospital room with Lucifer following and nod to officers Rodriguez and Samuels, who are watching to door on the way in.

"Eric Jones, I'm detective Decker" I show him my badge, "This is my partner, Lucifer Morningstar."

"Hello Detective's" Eric greets quietly from his bed.

His sister, Lindsey squeezes his hand, "You don't have to talk to them Eric."

"Its okay" he smiles at her before looking to us, "There's not really much to say, I had drinks with Lindsey and Abby, cause Abby just got a great new job, plus they had a great drinks deal" he shakes his head, trying to get back on topic, "So after my sisters left I was waiting for my taxi, then I felt a pain in the back of my head. Next thing I know I'm waking up here."

"He's fucking lucky this guy showed up when he did" Abby tells us with a glare, "If he hadn't shown when he did that bitch would have raped my brother, not that you pigs care."

"Miss I understand your angry-" she cuts me off.

"Dam right I'm pissed off! Some killer had to save my big brother, if you pigs had been doing what my taxes pay for-"

Eric takes her hand, "Abby calm down. The cops can't be everywhere it once, I'm just happy this guy showed up when he did" he smiles, it's a weak one but he smiles. The big brother kind even when he's in the hospital for something like this he's worrying about his sisters and consoling them.

"Yeah, yeah I guess" she sighs hugging him.

I look next to me to ask Lucifer why he's being so uncharacteristically quiet but find he's not there. Looking out the window I see him standing in the hallway playing a game on his phone.

Because of course he his.

I do my best not to roll my eyes and turn back to my interview.

Once I'm done I go into the hall and pull him out the Jones line of site.

As soon as I stop he pulls his arm away, "Was that really necessary detective?" he puts his phone away, keeping his arms close to himself.

"Why did you sneak out in the middle of a interview?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, right" he looks away for a moment. "Well we've been doing these interviews all day and it gets rather boring very fast and its not like you need me for it."

"You're my partner" I remind him, "You wanted to solve crimes with me, that means you gotta put up with the boring stuff too."

"But the boring stuff is boring" he whines.

"Well the boring stuff is a part of being a adult" I do my best not to roll my eyes, for someone who's been around since before the earth he really acts like a 5-year-old _a lot_. "Come on, we need to go to Sandy's. Last stop, then you can go back to Lux and find a couple blonds to relieve your boredom" I tease at the end.

"Perhaps I will" he says, but without the usual devilish smirk that comes with these thoughts.

It doesn't take long to get to the some what seedy bar. When we walk in the bartender smiles at us, "Hey, I'm Jesse. What can I get you?" her eyes linger on Lucifer.

He smirks back, and I show her my badge, "A chat with your boss."

She pauses at the badge, then nods and goes into a back room, returning a few minutes later with a older woman.

"I'm Sandy" the older woman nods to us, "What can I do for you Detectives?"

"We were wondering if you've seen any of these people in the last week?" I hold up photos of the two men and the two woman.

She looks at it, "The ladies are regulars. See them a few times a month, never together though. The boys I don't know."

"But they could have been here" Lucifer speaks up, looking above the bar. "Quite a good deal on drinks you have, I bet people are swarming the door at those prices. So many faces it would be hard to keep track of everyone."

Sandy nods her head, "Yeah its been a great week" she looks around us.

People are eying my badge, I guess they don't like cops here.

"Sorry I couldn't be more help" Sandy continues with a clear dismissal.

I smile, "Thanks. Is it okay if we talk to some of the regulars?"

She doesn't look very happy with that, but nods before walking over to the bar and not so subtly watches us.

"Well, she doesn't want us here" I comment.

"Yes, well if most of your customer where of the criminal variety you wouldn't want police officers hanging around?" Lucifer notes scanning the room.

"True" I agree, "Okay lets get this done. I promised Trixie I'd been home for a bedtime story."

We move around the bar together talking to everyone and asking if they've seen anything.

A couple people tells us they've seen the woman before, like Sandy said. But adding Daniels always left with a different man on her arm and the other woman always left alone but no long after some guy she would spend half the night staring at.

"What are the chances of two female serial rapists hunting in the same bar" I ask, after another person tells us the same story about Daniels.

"Well as someone who runs a bar I'd sadly say some what high" Lucifer replies. "We get a fair few people trying to slip things into drinks every week. The idea of more than one woman doing it at this bar wouldn't be the most unusual thing I've heard."

"But two days in a row?" I raise an eye brow, "That's just weird."

"It's the drink deal Detective. A deal this good attracts a lot of people."

"Like bait in the water, its making the sharks frenzy" I blink. "There's so many people these women see it as too great a hunting ground to pass up."

"And our killer is using it as an opportunity to catch one a night" Lucifer agrees.

"That means someone else is going to die tonight" I look around the room carefully, its still pretty early so its not that full yet. "Come on" I take his hand and pull him out of the bar.

He pulls his hand away but keeps following me. "So shouldn't we be in there, watching the waters?"

"No" I shake my head, "If we keep poking around the rapists and the killer wont risk it. We'll get some disguises and some others, make it look like a group of friends out for a drink." Guess I won't make it back in time for that bedtime story, Mom better read her something good.

40 minutes later were back, Lucifer dressed more casually and having adjusted his human look so he's blond and blue eyed, and I'm also dressed casually and wearing a dark-haired wig and glasses. And Dan and Ella are with us.

"So" Ella starts after Jesse (who didn't notice it was us) severs our drinks, "What are we looking for?"

"Any woman watching a guy to closely and any man watching her closer" I tell her.

Lucifer snorts, "That's half the people in here."

"Just keep an eye out" I roll my eyes.

"Can you do a American accent?" Dan asks Lucifer.

"Why do you ask?" Lucifer asks him.

"Because your one makes you stand out" Dan replies, "Standing out is the last thing we need right now."

"Alright, fair enough" Lucifer nod, with a flawless American accent.

Ella grins, "Nice! You learn accents at a acting school?"

"I told you Miss Lopez, I am not a method actor" Lucifer tells her for the 100th time.

"Yeah, he's just nuts" Dan adds, drinking a slip of his beer.

If he wanted then to know he's not nuts he really should show them, I send Lucifer a look that hopefully conveys that message when he sends me one asking for help.

"I really am th-" Lucifer cuts himself off, staring at behind me with a look I've never seen on him before.

I look behind me, noting a beautiful blonde in a short red dress walk into the bar.

"I um believe I know who will be targeted next" Lucifer speaks, his voice horse and back to his usual accent, his eyes stuck on the woman.

"What makes you think its her?" Dan asking looking her up and down.

"Because she dosed my drink in the first year Lux was open" Lucifer drops that bomb with his eyes still stuck on the woman, who's now ordering a drink.

Ella spits up her beer, "What?"

"Lucifer" I look to him, by his father why didn't he say anything?

He shakes his head, "Don't say anything, please. Can we focus on the case?"

"Umm no!" Dan blinks, "We definitely gotta talk about this."

"I don't see why Daniel" Lucifer huffs, embarrassed. I don't think he meant to say what he did and now he really wants to forget he did.

"Lucifer" I put my hand next to his, "I know you don't want to talk about it, and this might not be the time or place, but we should talk about it."

He takes a deep breath, "But not now."

"Not now" I agree.

"We do need to know this ladies M.O" Dan adds, to the glares of Ella and me. "What? It could help the case."

Lucifer doesn't look very happy, "I turned her down because was distracted by an impending fight in Lux, she put something in my drink. I woke up alone in my bed. The end" he says stiffly, looking pretty uncomfortable.

I elbow Dan as he opens his mouth to demand more details and he shuts up.

"Okay" I nod to Lucifer with the best smile I can manage. "Dan, I think you should take over the case. Lucifer, we should get out of here, okay?"

He frowns, "Are you taking me off the case because of this? I am fine detective, it happened years ago."

"And this is your first time seeing her since, then right?" Ella points out, "That's hard man. No matter how long its been."

Lucifer doesn't say anything.

"Lucifer, do you really want to end up in a position where we might have to save her life" I add gently, "Having to do that isn't fair to you."

"But…..she will be punished" Lucifer says so quietly I almost didn't hear him. "If we stop this killer before she can defile her next victim she will be arrested as well, and I wish to be part of that."

I can't help a small smile, I guess all those lectures about punishment and justice really did stick in his head.

"You've already done your part" Dan tells him, "Go home, have a drink or 5. We'll get this bitch and the guy killing woman like her."

I get up and motion for Lucifer to follow me out. He doesn't move for a while but does eventually follow me out of the bar and to my car.

"You okay?" I ask once were on the road.

"I-I am dealing with it" he tells me, not looking at me.

"Have you talked to anyone about this before?" I ask, "Dr, Linda? Maze? Your brother?"

He makes faces at every name I say, "I see Linda to help me understand humans, not for a….less than consensual sexual counter that happened years ago. Maze would not understand my problem with it and I'd never speak to Amenadiel about anything even remotely like this."

"A therapist is there to help you with anything that's bugging you" I point out kindly, not asking why he didn't trust me with this, but its not about me. "But remember Linda's not the only one you can talk to" I add, hoping he might open up to me.

He sighs deeply, "As I said it was in the first year Lux was open. I had just had a fight with Amenadiel, yet again about returning to Hell and was in no mood for company, but I did go down to the bar get a drink" he pauses and takes a big drink from his flask. "A woman sat down next to me, intent on taking me to bed, but I told her I wasn't in the mood before my attention was diverted to two men close to exchanging blows."

"And while you were keeping a eye on them she put something in your drink" I sigh, dam I hate this happened to him.

He nods, not really looking at me. "Thanks right. Once I thought the men were handled I had the drink and walked away… I have a better metabolism than humans, so s-she kept feeding me drug laced drinks when I would start to wake up. I'm not sure how many she put down my throat."

He doesn't say it but I can tell by the look on his face, things were happening those times he woke up.

"I doubt your gonna believe me, but this isn't your fault Lucifer" I tell him softy, putting a hand on top of his.

He scoffs, but surprisingly doesn't pull his hand away, "I'm the Devil, I should have seen it coming or fought her off! But I was bloody useless!"

"It doesn't matter how powerful you are, this kind of thing can happen to anyone" I reply, keeping my anger out of my voice. It sucks it happens to _anyone_.

"I'm not anyone" he snorts, "I'm the freaking Devil! By Dad's name! I shouldn't be this-this weak!" he punches my door, leaving a fist shaped hole in it.

He takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that, I will of course pay for it to be fixed."

"It's okay Lucifer" I smile sadly, "You've been holding this anger in for 7 years. Its not surprising that you'd break a few things when it comes out."

He laughs quietly, "I suppose your right. I did the same thing when Linda tried to get me to talk about my first name."

That doesn't surprise me, I've brushed up on my bible studies since I found out its all real, I bet anything before his Fall is painful to talk about. "I'm guessing she wasn't upset either?"

"No" he shakes his head, "I didn't see it at the time, but she'd set up the conversation to get a reaction out of me. She just saw it as a good next step."

"Set it up" I blink, "Of course!"

"What?" he questions.

"I can't believe I didn't think of it before" I almost facepalm, "Someone who works at Sandy's set up the great drinks deals to bait the waters."

"So, he could take out all the woman in the same weekend" Lucifer agrees, "Our killer must of thought the more time he left before kills the more chance of finding him."

"Get them all over a long weekend and hopefully the cops don't have the time to put the puzzle together" I agree, taking out my phone and putting it on speaker "Dan, we think our killer works at Sandy's."

"_I'll send some units back to check it out"_ he replies, sounding like he's in a car too.

"Back?" Lucifer questions, "Why are you not still there? We haven't been gone 10 minutes."

"_The blonde left with a drugged guy"_ Ella tells us awkwardly, "_We're following. Hopefully our killer is too, and we can get them both."_

"Send us the location" Lucifer cuts in before I can say anything.

"_I don't know" _Dan sounds pretty awkward.

"You sure?" I look to Lucifer.

He nods, "I can handle it detective."

"If you can't you walk out" I tell him with a hard look.

He reluctantly nods.

Dan sighs and reluctantly tells us were he is.

Lucifer is out of the car as soon as I park and next to Dan and Ella.

I follow fast, "What have we got?"

"She just took him inside, used his keys so must be his place" Ella tells us.

"So why are we just standing around?" Lucifer glares.

"We need to wait for the killer to show" Dan doesn't look very happy about this either.

Before Lucifer can open his mouth, a car pulls up in front of the house and a hooded figure climbs out and picks the lock to the front door.

"There, we have our killer" Lucifer points out, "Now lets help the unconscious man and punish the woman…. And the killer."

We run in after the killer, quietly making our way down the halls til we find a room with the light on and the door, open.

Walking in gun ready I'm met with the site of the hooded killer holding a knife over the blonde and the man out for the count. "LAPD! Drop the knife!" I order.

The killer grabs the blonde, spinning to us, holding the knife to her neck.

The fast spin knocks the hood down.

"Jesse?" I blink, the bartender? Huh.

"Get out or I slit her throat!" she threatens.

"Personally, I have no problem with you doing this" Lucifer tells her calmly, "Though I can't help asking why? What makes you desire this?"

"I-I I want to kill woman like my mother" she reveals.

"Huh" Dan shares a look with me, "What do you mean, like your Mom?"

"She was a rapist" Jesse spits the word, "Drugged my Dad and ruined his life, then when she got knocked up with me had the nerve to demand child-support. Courts didn't care what my Dad said cause it can't happen to _men_" her voice is bitter.

"So your father didn't love you because of how you came to be so your avenging your existence?" Lucifer raises an eyebrow.

"No" she looks pissed, the knife digging into the blonde's neck, "He loved me so dam much. He was the best Dad in the world" she presses the knife in more, "Till he fucking died last week! Doctor said a heart attack caused by long term stress" she scoffs, "I can't imagine what's stressful about your rapists rubbing salt in the wounds every weekend drop-off and pick up for 18 years!"

"So you blame your Mom for his death" I nod, "I get it. You have a right to be angry at your Mom and people like her, but it doesn't mean you should kill them."

"What you're saying I could have reported them?" she scoffs, "I tried than! I saw these women in the bar, taking men and doing whatever they want. I called the cops like you should and that officer Samuels laughed in my face! Told me it could happen to guys!"

She's seconds away from killing the blonde. Without thinking I take out a knife Maze gave me and throw it, knocking Jesse's knife away and going through her hand.

Dan waste no time running forward and grabbing her.

"I guess those knife throwing lessons Maze forced on you did come in handing after all" Lucifer smirks, having made no move to help.

I move forward and cuffing the blonde.

"Hey!" she yelps, "What are you doing? She tried to kill me!"

"Your under arrest for rape charges" I tell her, being a bit more forceful with the cuffs then I should. "Ella call a ambulance."

Ella nods, moving to the guy and checking on him while taking out her phone.

After I'm done reading rights I realises Lucifer isn't standing in the doorway anymore.

I hand the blonde over to a officer whose just arrived and go looking for my best friend.

Its takes a few minutes but I find him behind the house on the phone.

"-es, I shouldn't of gone. But I needed to see this through Doctor, and aren't you always talking about finding closure?" he pauses for a moment then scoffs, "No, I did good not tearing her a part! I think I did pretty dam good just watching and letting the detective handle it."

He's talking to Linda. Good, I imagine talking to his therapist is just what he needs right now.

Knowing he's okay I walk back to the front of the house to do my job.

By the time he reappears everyone is gone but me and I'm sitting in my car waiting for him to come back.

He silently gets in the car and doesn't speak til were halfway to Lux. "I've arranged to see Dr Linda in the morning and for your door to be replaced at the same time."

"That's good" I smile, "Remember though-"

"Linda isn't the only one who wants to help me" he finishes for me with a slight smile. "I know."

I gently squeeze his hand (he doesn't pull away,) "I glad you know that now."

**THIS IS A ONE-SHOT.**

**I got this idea after reading chapter three of IceQueen1's Imperfect. A 5 plus story about reasons why Lucifer finds humanity sucks and a time he didn't. the writer pointed out some things in their notes which made sense, saying **_**'So while rewatching season 1, I started to notice that, with the exception of sex that he initiates, Lucifer is a very non tactile person. When he flirts it's primarily verbal, and when people hug him he reacts the same was as when he does with Trixie - flinches, goes stiff, and looks wholly horrified that someone is touching him. Even when trying to get Chloe to sleep with him in Manly What-nots, he stands far, *far* away from her. So I made a head canon of why that might be and ran with it.'**_** The story gave me ideas for down the line, after Lucifer's rape which they wrote.**


End file.
